Dreams
by RosieLynn
Summary: *May contain HoH spoilers* Leo and Calypso have a dream of each other three days after Leo left. Angsty. A one-shot for now, but I may add more later :)


Three days.

That's how long it had been since he'd left her.

Calypso sat on the beach, overlooking the crater and broken remains of her dining table they'd never gotten the chance to clean up.

This wasn't the first time she'd experienced this heartbreak, this loneliness. No, Calypso had felt this empty feeling many times before.

But every time it struck her, like a cut. Fresh,and raw, and new.

Calypso closed her eyes and a single tear rolled down her smooth cheek.

She couldn't get him out of her head.

Many heroes had come and gone, but he was the first one she truly believed loved her back.

_Loved. _

_Love._

_Still in love. _

More tears rolled down Calypso's cheek, and she looked to the sky.

"Why?!" She yelled, clenching her fist around her cotton shirt. "What was so bad that I deserve _this_?"

There was no answer. Like always, there was no answer.

Calypso picked herself up and slowly walked through the moonlight to her cave, where she crawled in bed, and layed on her side.

The tears continued to pour, until the goddess had cried herself to sleep.

_The boy with dark curly hair and a mischievous smile stood at the helm of a boat, talking to a blonde man in jeans and a green t-shirt. _

_The boy with the curly hair was wearing the same clothes as the last time Calypso had seen him._

_The ones she'd made for him. _

_Leo Valdez looked over the water, his eyes full of sadness. _

"_Leo, you have to let her go." The blonde man said, putting a hand on Leo's shoulder . _

"No…" Calypso murmured aloud.

"_No." Leo echoed, as if he could hear Calypso, calling to him from a million miles away. "I love her. I'm not going to leave her there, all alone. I'm going back for her."_

"_Leo…" The blonde man said, looking at Leo with a mixture of concern and pity in his eyes. "There _is _no way back. It's impossible."_

"_Yeah, well I've done the impossible before!" Leo answered, his voice rising. _

_There was an unsettled silence between the two. _

"_I'm sorry, Jason." Leo answered, his voice thick. "It's just...I have to find her again. Failure is not an option here."_

_The one called Jason frowned, but nodded slowly. _

"_You should get some sleep." Jason patted Leo's back, and walked below deck. _

_Leo turned his head back to the sea, staring across it's glistening surface. _

"_I'm coming for you." He promised. "I love you,Calypso."_

A loud noise woke Calypso from her sleep. She whipped her head around in alarm. She sighed to find that the table holding her loom had collapsed.

Calypso shook her head.

"If only Leo were here…"

Three days.

That's how long it'd been since he'd left her.

Leo Valdez curled up under a blanket in the engine room, the familiar sounds of the machines working in harmony to soothe him.

But it wasn't enough.

Leo still ached with the want to be with her. To be with Calypso.

She was the first girl he'd ever loved.

_Loved. _

_Love._

_Still loves. _

He just couldn't get her out of his head!

A tear rolled down his scarred cheek, falling down his face and dripping onto the blanket.

"Why?" He muttered. "Why did this have to happen?"

No one answered.

Leo gripped the blanket harder as more tears rolled down his cheeks, until , finally, he was asleep.

_Calypso sat on the floor of her room, gathering bits of broken wood together from what looked to be a collapsed table that had once held up her loom._

_The loom she'd used to make his clothes, and Frank's fireproof bag. _

_She looked more beautiful than he remembered, in her white cotton pajamas. Her hair was perfectly curled-like always. _

_But something was wrong. _

_Her eyes shimmered with fresh tears. _

_She shouldn't be crying. That would mean she was sad. _

_Leo didn't want his angel to be sad. _

_As Calypso continued to slowly sweep up the mess of broken pieces, her soft, sweet voice filled the room. _

"_If only Leo were here…" _

Leo grunted an agreement in his sleep.

_The beautiful girl sighed and put her back to the wall, putting her face in her hands. _

_She began to sob. _

"_Leo, I miss you so much." Her shoulders shook, and her eyes turned red. " I don't know how much longer I can survive without you. Please come back for me. " She begged, pain filling her voice. "I love you, Leo."_

The boat rocked, sending Leo into the nearest wall and waking him out of his dream.

"That settles it." He said, his voice firm. "I'm finding a way to you, Calypso. I'll be there soon."

**Well! There's that! I'm in an angsty mood, so...this was the result! As of now, this is a oneshot, but I may add more later :) bye!**


End file.
